History of Aeridani
The History of Aeridani covers the settlement and politics of humans in the Aeridanish continent since pre-human times. The first Homo universalis to arrive on the continent island-hopped from Solea around 32,000-21,000 years ago. Prehistory The earliest documented appearance of Homo univeralis onto the Aeridanish continent is dated back to 24,000 BC. Pacifcans and the Danish The first literate society of Aeridani, the Pacificans developed an extensive culture and flourished on the Fiah Peninsula from roughly 1200 PA to 796 PA, only to be wiped out by a massive tsunami which killed all but fourty four inhabitants who all starved to death weeks later. Two hundred years later, in 591 PA, the Danish re-settled the ruins of the Pacifican peninsula but mostly left the buried settlements untouched. The Danish had many large settlements on the Fiah Peninsula and down the Iron Coast, some which still exist today including Ahrūgen and Copenhaarus. They also had small trading settlements with the nearby Q Civilisation, such as the famous Ruins of Algor and the Brevyan capital city of Sēneskri. While the Pacifcans were mainly an isolationist civilisation, the Danish expanded their trading sphere and at the farthest extent made contact with the Aeri capital city of Faehrenfall (Which at the time was the independent City-State of Faehrenfall). The collapse of the Danish is often attributed to the Allīsh invaders who sacked and burned everyone at the stake around 350 PA, however Senelile remained untouched thanks to its massive walls and the huge water resevoir under it which allowed it to wait-out the four-year long Allīsh seige. Senelile eventually would rapidly expand and form the Old Aeridanish Empire. Aeridanish Era The Aeridanish undoubtedly left a huge impact on the future development of the continent. They shaped it linguistically through the Aeridanish language, culturally through the introduction of Continental Destiny, and physically through the massive amounts of aqueducts built through the era. After the collapse of the Allī horde, the city-state of Senelile began rapidly expanded its influence by conquering all the other city-states along the Ādakōla River that constituted the region of Aeri and reclaiming the former Danish territory that had been destroyed a century prior, forming the Aeridanish state in 0 A. Through further trade and military conquest, Aeridani soon expanded through the Victorian Peninsula and along the eastern coast of the Aeridanish continent. At its height, the empire stretched from Point Blāq in the north, colonising the northern part of Hoqaishū in the east, settling the southern ridge of The Divide, and stretching up towards Lake Heart in the west. In the summer of 994, The Doge Horde began its assault against the millenia-old Aeridanish Empire near Lake Heart and along the east in Frasya near the fall equinox. Aeridani, having been at peace for a few hundred years, had absolutely no military experience whatsoever and tragically was overwhelmed by the Doge. The Doge Horde was only stopped at Senelile which, like more than a thousand years before, did not fall to the horde,- and stopped them from invading the Prerogatīv peninsula at the Battle of The Iron Cross. The Fortress Age After the overwhelmed Aeridanish empire was utterly annihilated by the Doge save the core territories, the still-free cities created The Maidenhair Order and began a massive military build-up along with the construction of the famous Liberty Wall in 1024 which can be seen from Low-Universalis Orbit. Through this time period, the Doge control on the continent remained firm - but they remained unable to crush the Maidenhair Order which remained independent. In the winter of 1048, the Doge Horde attempted an assault against the city of Senelile, the largest city on the northern border of the Maidenhair Order. The walls were burned down, but the urban warfare proved to be a tragedy for the Doge and they eventually were pushed out of the city, suffering over 1,000,000 casualties to the mere 50,000 on the Maidenhair side. The war itself was a terrible idea, as over the course of thirty five years the Maidenhair Order became the most grand fortress-state ever to exist, preceeded by nothing like it. Within the walls, Maidenhair culture prospered and many great works of art, revolutions in philosiphy, and inventions in defensive tactics came to light. But every year added a new log to the fire, as the desire for Continental Reclaimation soon became something discussed everywhere, by everyone. In 1111, Plamap Drusenthirq, Patron of the Republic, gave a speech that forever altered the course of Aeridanish history. "And we don't even think to ourselves, but have you ever realised? Have you ever realised how humiliating it is to be trapped inside a wall, how shameful it is to have abandoned our kin outside our borders to suffer under slavery of the shibe, but most of all, how absolutely absurd our power is? We could reclaim this continent, and yet we choose to not. We choose to let the world suffer and the cities burn. I say we should restore this continent to its rightful owners, I say it is our god-given duty to liberate the continent from the Doge, to start a renaissance throughout our empire." The Sūjarī Period The Maidenhair Order teetered at the brink of destruction. With rebellion on the Lorx Coast, the Maidens realised they had one chance, one last attempt to push the Doge from beyond the wall. If they failed, then the Doge would soon invaded the wall and conquer the last free-standing nation on the continent. They pulled every able-bodied man from everywhere and the army assumed command under The Three Generals. The Imperial Revolution from muskets to machine guns The Solar Renaissance from nukes to cloudscoopers The Peace peace on universalis yeah things